A State of Mind
by deksi
Summary: Kensi is kidnapped and is hoping Deeks can rescue her. Can he find her?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any NCISLA characters, but its just a chance to create a few stories of my own about my two favourite characters. Reviews welcome.

**A State of Mind**

**Chapter 1**

Kensi was sort of asleep in bed. She hadn't been able to sleep properly since she and her partner Deeks had shared the bed together playing married on an assignment. As she told Deeks, it was nice to be able to say goodnight to someone at the end of the day and even though Deeks made fun of her snoring/snorting piglet noises when she slept or the fact that she seemed to like taking up every inch of the bed, the simple fact of having a nice warm body lying next to her asleep made her feel so safe and not alone. Kensi had to admit there was a lot of times that she didn't actually sleep but lay there just watching Deeks sleep, taking in everything about her partner, this partner she trusted so much, the partner who tried everything he could to help her when she went on the run, she hadn't realised that Deeks had done the same with her. He had watched her sleeping too and laughed at her sleeping noises, and couldn't tell her about how much it killed him when she called him that time when she was alone and on the run, how she had called Deeks but said nothing, later admitting she just wanted to hear his reassuring voice and that would re-energise her to keep going. Little did she know that Deeks had wanted to hear her voice too, to run without stopping to her side, to be with her and protect her, make sure she was safe, make sure she returned to him to be his most trusted partner and best friend.

So, here she was alone in bed, trying to get to sleep when Kensi thought she heard a noise. "Get yourself ready Kensi, you've got an intruder", Kensi thought. One intruder she was confident enough in her abilities that she could handle, but Kensi was fairly sure she could hear more than one intruder. She grabbed her phone off her bedside table and sent a short text to Deeks "Help me" was all she could do. She was right, there was more than one intruder, there was three. "Grab her, hold her so I can do what I have to do" the lead intruder snarled. Kensi kicked and threw her fists as hard as she could. There was no way she was giving in without a fight. Two of the other intruders managed to grab her wrists and hold her down. "No! Get out of here jerks!" Kensi screamed. " This is gonna be payback for you Kensi Blye, you are going to feel what it's like to be like my brother", he growled. "Hold her arms Mitchell!" Kensi felt a black hooded bag go over her head as the lead man took out a syringe from his pocket and moved towards Kensi. "No! Help me Deeks" Kensi heard herself yell, just as he jabbed the syringe into her arm. She immediately felt her legs give way and her mind go groggy. "Get her into the van, let's go!". The three intruders carried Kensi to the black van parked outside and sped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing of NCISLA. Okay here is Chapter 2 for my story "A State of Mind". I hope you enjoy it. Reviews welcome**

**Chapter 2**

Deeks had just got out of the shower and was getting ready for bed. "What a night!" he thought. He had gone out to his local bar after work for a couple of drinks and although he had met a nice enough girl named Carly there, who bought him a drink, his heart wasn't in it. He had been on a few dates since Kensi and he went undercover married and he was certain that the only girl he wanted to date was Kensi. Now Kensi had become an expert at putting a huge wall around herself and Deeks thought it was an enormous challenge for anyone to get through it but sometimes he managed to break a few bricks down and get through, even for a moment.

His phone suddenly beeped on his dresser table. Deeks took a quick glance at his bedside clock – 12.15pm. "Who on earth could that be at this time of the night?" Deeks thought. He opened his phone and saw it was Kensi. The two little words that were lighted on his phone shook him to his core "Help me". Deeks threw on some clothes, grabbed his keys, phone and gun and raced out the door. On the way down the stairs he called Callen. Callen rarely slept and Deeks knew he would most likely be awake. Deeks always wondered how Callen did it, most nights Callen could survive on 3 to 4 hours of sleep and still come into work ready to go, whereas Deeks, well he loved his sleep, except when the surf was pumping then he could drag himself out of bed.

"Deeks? What's up? Callen asked. "It's Kensi; she's in trouble I just got a text from her. It said help me. I'm going there now; can you come back me up?" Deeks asked. "What makes you think she's in trouble? It could be she's playing a trick on you?" Callen replied. "No I got a gut feeling, besides its 12.15pm why would she play tricks on me at this time of night?" Deeks said more urgently. "Okay I'll be right there and Deeks? Don't go into the house until I get there, we can go in together" Callen warned. There was a bit of a pause. "DEEKS! You got it?" Callen raised his voice. "Yeah okay I got it, just get your butt here in a hurry" Deeks answered. "I'll call Hetty and the others at OPS on the way" Callen said.

Deeks drove up to Kensi's house and stopped the car. He paced beside it waiting impatiently for Callen. A few minutes later Callen pulled up behind Deeks. "Okay, Deeks you go in the front door and I'll go around to the back door. Count down 10 seconds to allow me to get round there then we'll go in" Callen said. "Okay 10, 9, 8…Deeks started counting and walking up to the front door. "3, 2, 1". Both he and Callen burst through the doors with guns at the ready. "Kensi!" Deeks called. They looked through all the rooms but Kensi was nowhere to be found. "Her bedside lamp is broken" Deeks noted. "Yeah and the back door was forced open too" Callen replied. "She's been taken" Deeks was getting angry. "Try to stay calm Deeks, we'll go to OPS and start figuring out why and who has taken her" Callen said.

Deeks and Callen walked into the old building where the OPS was situated and found Hetty, Sam, Eric and Nell there waiting for them upstairs. "What can you tell us Mr Deeks?" Hetty asked. "Well at 12.15pm I got a text from Kensi saying "help me" and I called Callen to come back me up because I had a horrible gut feeling that something wasn't right. We got to Kensi's house and went in. The back door had been forced open and the beside light was broken and it looked like there had been a struggle" Deeks said. "Okay thankyou Mr Deeks, now we'll get onto finding out who has taken her and why" Hetty replied. "Eric, I want you to start looking at surveillance cameras around Kensi's house and also Nell I want you to also look at any people Kensi may have come into contact with especially those who Kensi hasn't seen or met before" said Hetty. "I feel a little like I'm invading Kensi's privacy" Nell had whispered to Eric. "We are a little Nell, but in the circumstances I think Kensi wouldn't mind us doing so to enable us to find her" Hetty answered. "How did she…?" Nell looked surprised. "You three gentlemen I want you to start going through all the case files Kensi has worked on. Before you say anything Sam, yes I know there are a lot of files, but get to it!"

Meanwhile, Kensi was locked in a darkened room. Her wrists and ankles were cuffed and chained and she was feeling very confused. The drugs that her attackers had given her were making her hallucinate badly and see all sorts of strange things in her mind and although she tried to fight the effects they were having on her, she was quickly fighting a losing battle. "Where am I? What do want with me?" Kensi yelled. She started jumping at noises and shadows which panicked Kensi. Kensi was always a tough girl and tried never to outwardly show anybody if she was scared, but right now, she was absolutely terrified and wanted her partner by her side more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Chapter 3 here it is! I don't own NCISLA but I just love the show! Reviews welcome!**

**A State of Mind**

**Chapter 3**

"Guys, Eric may have something!" Nell called, appearing over the balcony. Deeks, Callen and Sam were at their desks still going through Kensi's case files. "Thank God for that", Sam sighed. "I didn't realise how many cases Kensi had!" All three raced up the stairs and into the OSP tech room. "What do you have Eric?" said Callen. "It may not be much, but here on this camera is a guy talking to Kensi last week at a local bakery shop near Kensi's house. The thing is, this guy lives right on the other side of the city, so I'm thinking why would he be way over this side to talk to Kensi and get bread?. I got a fairly good shot of him and ran his face through the facial recognition program. "And?" asked Deeks impatiently. "And, we got a match. His name is Marcus Sutherland; he is an ex-marine who was dishonourably discharged last year." "What was he discharged for?" asked Sam. "I don't know. His file is listed as classified." Eric replied. "That's very unusual" said Callen suspiciously, "I wonder why it's classified?" "I'll make a few phone calls Mr Callen, see what I can do to get some clearance to open the files" Hetty answered. "Give me a little time".

Marcus Sutherland was being utterly sleazy as Kensi was lost in a world of frightening hallucinations. His buddies, Troy Mitchell and Jeremy Runez were standing to the side virtually cheering on their older ex-marine sergeant. "So Kensi, you want to know why you're here hmmm." Sutherland said trying to leer down Kensi's top. "You know a platoon buddy of mine who was one hell of a good soldier". Kensi couldn't think straight and it was both making her angry and terrifying her at the same time. "Who?" Kensi asked with a slur to her voice. "No, not telling you yet. Not until I get what I want" said Sutherland. "What do you want?" asked Kensi. "Mainly to clear my name but also get some justice for my friend who you know" replied Sutherland.

Hetty had managed to gain open access to the classified files about Marcus Sutherland from a few contacts she had at marine headquarters. She gave all the details she had to Eric and Nell, who were sorting through the files and had come up with some interesting details. "Okay here we are, Marcus Sutherland, ex-marine sergeant with d-force infantry platoon, mainly stationed in Iraq and Afghanistan recently." Nell said putting up a photo of the sergeant on the big screen. "His platoon soldiers who served with him are also here especially Troy Mitchell and Jeremy Runez who were his puppy dog followers as the marine files say, they used to follow Sutherland around and do anything he asked even if it was not within marine rules. But what is interesting is that there's another soldier's name here that we may recognise or more so Kensi would recognise" spoke Nell. "What do you mean Nell?" Callen asked. "I mean, the other soldier is Kensi's ex-fiancé, Jack" answered Nell. Everyone looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces. "Jack was in Sutherland's platoon too and according to the files all of them were dishonourably discharged because of serious behaviour issues. The whole platoon was found guilty of numerous physical assaults on women while serving overseas, Jack included. They were all found to have PTSD but two of the soldiers were found to have the more serious affliction of schizophrenia as well as PTSD " said Nell. "Marcus Sutherland was one and Jack was the other who was diagnosed with schizophrenia" Eric said. "What sort of physical assaults were they accused of Eric?" asked Deeks. "Beatings and rapes of women, not only in the local villages but also in the marine corps" replied Eric. Deeks felt his anger rising in his body. He was not one to get angry often he was a laid back kind of guy, but hearing the information about Jack and knowing Kensi was missing and that this guy Marcus Sutherland most likely had Kensi captive was more than Deeks could bear. "Do you have an address for Sutherland or the other soldiers Eric?" Sam asked. "Yep I've sent you an address for all three of them to your smartphones" said Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A State of Mind**

**Just a quick reminder I own nothing of NCISLA. Just love the show! Reviews welcome!**

"Do you want to split up and one of us go to each different house or what G?" asked Sam. "I think that might be the best bet. I'm hoping one of them will go to a house and we can follow them and see if that can lead to us finding Kensi straight away" Callen replied. "It's gotta be Sutherland that has her for sure" Deeks said. "I agree Deeks, but we've got to be smart about this too, we don't want to put Kensi in more danger", said Callen. "She's already in danger Callen! She can't get in much more danger than now!" yelled Deeks. "You can stay behind if you like Deeks, I can't have you out there with us, if you can't focus on the job at hand", warned Callen. "I'm fine, Callen let's just go", Deeks sighed.

Sam went to Jeremy Runez's house, Deeks went to Mitchell's house and Callen went to Sutherland's house where they all took cover, keeping a watchful eye out. "I got something" said Callen, to the others. "What G?" Sam asked. "It's not Sutherland, but it looks like Runez has come to Sutherland's to get something, if you two want to join me, we can follow him hopefully to the place where they have Kensi". "Be right there Callen". Luckily all three homes were fairly close together so it didn't take Deeks and Sam long to meet up with Callen at the house. They all got into Sam's car and tailed Runez discreetly following him back to the warehouse.

"The army discharged us for un-marine like behaviour?" "I let them know that all of us enjoyed every minute of what we did!" sniggered Sutherland. "And you, darling, did you know that your fiancé Jack was discharged dishonourably with the rest of us hmmm?" Sutherland sarcastically said at Kensi. "What are you talking about? Jack had PTSD. That's why the marines discharged him", replied Kensi. "Oh yes, he had PTSD and schizophrenia too and we were all charged with rape and violent assaults on women, yes, Jack too, the army didn't understand how lonely and stressed we were feeling", "Jack committed suicide after he left you that Christmas. He called me just before he died, said you didn't understand about the PTSD, you pitied him, made him feel stupid and weak, he said" yelled Sutherland. "Now you get to feel like it was for Jack, by having hallucinations just like he did!" Sutherland pinned Kensi by the throat up against the wall, "No! That's not true! Jack would never hurt women" Kensi choked. "Oh but he did Kensi, he did, we all did" laughed Sutherland.

"Eric do you maybe have a layout of this warehouse?" Callen asked. "I'll check…..Okay got it sending it now" replied Eric. Callen checked the diagram. "Sam, you take the back? I want Deeks with me, considering how he's behaving at the moment". "I told you I'm fine!" Deeks tried yelling quietly. "If you're done arguing can we go in and rescue Kensi now?" Sam said irritably.

Sam found an open window round the back to crawl through, while Callen and Deeks found the front door was usually the easiest way in. Guns drawn and ready they quickly and methodically began searching the place. Mitchell was the first to see Callen and opened fire at the agent. The bullet missed, but Callen returned fire and got Mitchell in the chest. Sam meanwhile, had located Runez and sneaked up behind him. "Boo!" Sam shouted at the startled young soldier. He tried to release his weapon, but Sam was ready and fired to drop him from a bullet wound to his neck. Deeks found a room with the door locked. "Guys, I hear Kensi" Deeks whispered. Sam and Callen hurried to where Deeks was, ready with his keys to the door. "On three…,"said Sam. The door crashed open, to which Deeks saw Sutherland rubbing his sleazy hands up and down Kensi's body. "Unless you want a bullet where the sun don't shine, let her go" Deeks threatened. "No way I'm having too much fun!" sneered Sutherland. His own voice was the last thing that Sutherland heard, after all three, Sam, Callen and Deeks fired to drop the menace straight to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is maybe the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts you guys are awesome! Please feel free to review this as well. If you think there should be another chapter after this let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCISLA. I just love the show!**

**Chapter 5**

"What's your situation Mr Callen?" Hetty asked through Callen's earpiece. "We found Mitchell, Runez and Sutherland. They've all been taken down Hetty." Callen replied. "And Kensi?" "Kensi's seems okay physically, but mentally…..we are going to take her to the hospital, see what drugs Sutherland has pushed into her", said Callen. "Very good Mr Callen, keep me informed on the situation" "Will do Hetty", answered Callen.

Kensi was in the corner of the room, her eyes were glazed over and she was unsure of the three men in the room with her. "Kensi, it's me, Deeks. Try to stay calm", she heard the blond man say. His voice was somehow familiar, but her state of mind at the moment told her she couldn't be sure of anything right now. "Maybe we should cuff her G, just until we can get her to hospital where they can sedate her" Sam said. "No Way!" Deeks had heard Sam's question to Callen, "I can handle it". "Deeks, Kensi is drugged, possibly with a lot more drugs in her than we know, she knows how to fight, and she could be a danger to herself and us" Sam countered. All three of them didn't want to cuff Kensi, she was their friend, colleague and in Deeks' case she was his partner and best friend, but they eventually agreed to do it for her own safety.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Pacific Beach Medical Hospital. "What do we have here?" Doctor Mami Avery asked, as she saw Kensi cuffed with the three agents with her. "This is Kensi doc, she has had some drugs forcibly syringed into her, we are fairly sure they were hallucinogenic type drugs. We cuffed her, because she was fighting a bit and we didn't have any sedation medication we could give her. She needs those drugs out of her as quickly as possible, we want our girl back" Callen told the doctor. "And you are who?" Doctor Avery asked Callen. "I'm Callen, this is Sam and that's Deeks, her partner. Kensi is a federal agent and also our friend" answered Callen. "Oh, okay nurse! I want a toxin screen and blood taken asap and give her a sedation so we know what we're dealing with!" Doctor Avery told Sally the nurse. "Right away doctor!" replied Sally. The nurses and doctors took Kensi into the medical room, while Deeks, Callen and Sam waited outside.

"What's taking so long" Deeks was pacing the hallway, "It's been ages!"

"Deeks, calm down, tests take time you know" sighed Sam. Doctor Avery soon appeared from around the corner. "Gentlemen, you were right, Kensi has a lot of hallucinogenics in her body, and her mind is playing tricks on her. I've given her medication to help the drugs move quicker out of her body, but it will still take a good 24 to 48 hours before they will be all out of her system." "Anything we can do to help?" Sam asked. "Not really…..where is he going?" the doctor asked, seeing Deeks heading towards Kensi's room. "Hey!" the doctor called, but Deeks was already inside and locked the door behind him.

"Kensi, it's me, come on you know me!" Deeks pleaded. "Look at me please! Fern!" Kensi slowly turned to face Deeks. "No one is allowed to call me Fern except…" "Who? Kens, who calls you Fern? Deeks asked. "Deeks", Kensi mumbled. "Yes! That's me Kens, I'm right here, I'm Deeks", Deeks practically shouted. "He shouldn't be in there!" Doctor Avery said. "Give him a chance doctor, he may be able to get through to her" Callen replied. "I can tell you about you and you can tell me what you know about me….please Kensi", Deeks was worried, but he knew that deep down in her memory she could respond, she just had to try. "Okay I'll start, I know you love junk food, you make nice pancakes, and you are smart and sassy. You can fight and shoot just about as good as any guy can. You are also the best partner I've ever worked with and you are absolutely my best friend". Kensi had images going through her mind, while looking at Deeks. They were images of her and Deeks together. Images of her, stuck in a room full of lasers, of her and Deeks dressing up for a nightclub assignment, of Deeks and her enjoying beer and burgers at her house. Kensi started to whisper. "Surfing" "Yes! I surf and you promised to come watch me surf and you haven't yet Kens" Deeks said excitedly, "What else?" "Monty" "Yes! Monty police dog, he misses you by the way, we should take him to the park soon, anything else?" "Play violin". Callen and Sam looked at each other. "Yes, well I was kinda hoping you wouldn't remember that, but yes you're right", said Deeks sheepishly. "Play violin?" Sam said looking bewildered. "Deeks? Oh he is so going to have to explain that one" Callen chuckled. Kensi saw images of many shootouts she and Deeks did together in her memory. "Partners" Kensi said with certainty. "Best partners" Deeks replied.

"Well he seems to have got through to her a little, but I still want Kensi to stay overnight at least, so we can be sure the drugs are getting out of her system okay" Doctor Avery said. "Okay, thanks doc" Sam said shaking her hand. "You call Hetty, G?" "Sure", G answered. "Kensi will stay overnight Hetty; Deeks wants to stay with her". "Very well Mr Callen, you and Mr Hanna have done well. You both can do your reports tomorrow. Good night". "Night Hetty"

Deeks was asleep in the chair beside Kensi's bed. "Deeks?" Kensi whispered. "I'm right here Kens, it's okay no one will hurt you." Deeks whispered, stroking Kensi's hair. Kensi gave a little half smile and went back to sleep. The next morning Kensi was waking up and saw Deeks sitting in the chair beside her, resting his head on his arm, which was holding Kensi's hand. "Hey sleepy head, wake up!" Kensi shook her arm, waking Deeks in the process. "Hey you, how do you feel?" Deeks was wide awake now. "More like me, thanks to you" Kensi replied. Doctor Avery walked in the room. "Miss Blye, how do you feel this morning?" "Much better, when can I go home?" "Well, we'll do a few tests, see how the drugs have gone through your system and if everything is not too bad there, we may let you go home today", the doctor smiled.

After getting the all clear from the hospital later that afternoon, Deeks had driven Kensi back to her house. Walking up to the front door beside her, Deeks felt Kensi tense up a little. "You okay Kensi? We can go to my place instead?". "No I'll be fine Deeks" said Kensi, she tried to sound reassuringly, but she knew she was a little hesitant and that Deeks could sense it too. "How 'bout a hot bath huh?" Deeks asked. "Sure" sighed Kensi. She looked around her house, it was hers, but after being invaded by intruders, it didn't feel the same. Deeks came out of the bathroom. "Bath's ready to go. Do you want some help?" Deeks had a mischievous look to his face. "No Deeks, I think I can manage to bath myself". After a long hot bath, Kensi walked into the kitchen and saw Deeks had parked himself on her sofa, watching TV. "Comfy?" Kensi said sarcastically. "For sure, come join me" laughed Deeks. Kensi froze in the middle of the kitchen, the reality of what had happened to her suddenly hit with a force. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she slumped to the floor, her body shaking with shock. "Kensi!" Deeks ran to her and scooped her in his arms, carrying her to the sofa. He switched off the TV and wrapped his arms around Kensi tightly. "Oh Kens, I'm never going to let anybody hurt you again", Deeks said. Kensi looked up into Deeks' eyes. "I believe you" Kensi thought to herself. She placed her hand on his face and Deeks knew what Kensi was wanting. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips and she didn't resist. Everything that never said or done before between them vanished when they gave in to their feelings, but giving into it….felt so right and they knew for certain, their "thing" was oh so very real.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Here is the epilogue for my story – A State of Mind. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own NCISLA, but love the show.**

**A State of Mind EPILOGUE**

Are you staring at me Deeks?" Kensi asked. "Because if you are please don't, it's a little creepy".

"Creepy? Really? I just….I want to say… I don't think I should say…". Deeks was hesitating.

"What? Spit it out Deeks!" Kensi said. "It's not like you to not say something that's on your mind".

"Okay, I have serious feelings for you and I know it's not great to have feelings, especially since we work together and we are partners, but I do and I know you probably think I'm nuts and…" said Deeks. But Kensi had interrupted his speech with a kiss.

"Does this mean what I hope it means?" Deeks mumbled coming apart from Kensi's soft lips.

"If I'm being honest with myself….I have feelings for you too Deeks and I don't think you're nuts…well not all the time."

Deeks chuckled. "So what are you saying Kensi?" Deeks asked

"Maybe we can give us a chance and as long as we remain totally professional at work…then maybe we can see how things go…one day at a time …slowly". Kensi replied. "Okay?"

"Okay by me sugar bear!" Deeks happily laughed, wrapping his arms around Kensi and letting her have it, hungrily smothering her in kisses.

"DON'T CALL ME SUGARBEAR!" Kensi shouted, trying to catch some air in the midst of Deeks' kisses. Deeks and Kensi soon left the sofa and headed to Kensi's bedroom, where the two of them finally unleashed a few years of pent up feelings for each other in a hot and heavy kind of way. Deeks was not at all a mere passenger in this encounter, but was certainly a man who, when it came to this sort of engagement with a woman, knew how to take charge and pleasure her in a way that totally surprised Kensi, but it was a surprise she took a lot of delight in and she now looked at her partner in a whole new way.

The next morning was Monday, which meant work. Kensi, Sam and Callen were sitting at their desks.

"So how you doing Kens?" Sam asked. "You know about Jack and the things that happened".

"I'm okay Sam. I'm just angry at myself I guess for not being able to sense Jack had more serious mental problems than I realised. The things he did overseas…. I still can't believe it" Kensi said.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Kensi, Jack obviously changed the minute he met Sutherland and the others. You did everything you could for him. He couldn't see you were trying to help him because Sutherland and his mates were brainwashing to think something else. It's not your fault", replied Callen. Just then Deeks came walking in.

"Morning Mr wipe-out!" Kensi smirked. "Nice wipe-out this morning partner!" Deeks looked mortified. "You saw me?"

"Uh huh, I thought I would see what all the fuss of you surfing was about. Now I know all the fuss is nothing!" Kensi laughed. Sam and Callen laughed. "So Deeks, what's this I hear about you playing the violin?" Callen asked as innocently as he could.

Another look of mortification crossed Deeks' face. "I… hoped you didn't hear that" Deeks mumbled quietly.

"Well we did so spill!" said Sam.

"Look, my mom was a music teacher, more specifically a violin music teacher and she taught me to play the violin since I was 4 years old. I haven't played it since I left school okay?" Deeks replied.

"From my understanding Mr Deeks, you were very good at it" Hetty said, appearing from seemingly nowhere. "I have an antique violin here, if you would care to indulge the rest of us?" asked Hetty.

"But….I told you I haven't played for a while!" Deeks said.

"I believe you last played it two times a few years ago, at your mother's bedside when she was dying and again at her funeral Mr Deeks, so it wasn't so long ago at all" Hetty countered, "Please".

Deeks looked at everyone who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "Go on play" their eyes were saying. Deeks threw his hands in the air with resignation.

"Fine, but this is the first and ONLY time!" Deeks sighed.

Hetty produced a 200 year old violin from somewhere in the office. Deeks looked at it knowing it was special. "Hetty where did you get?.. …Never mind!"

Deeks placed the violin on his shoulder and began to play. Everyone was staring but Deeks soon became lost in the music he was playing. The song was his mother's favourite piece and he remembered the pride in his mother's eyes as he played. He now saw that same pride in the eyes of everyone in the room. Deeks finished up the music and stopped. All his co-workers were looking at him with a mixture of both surprise and admiration and definite shock that this scruffy haired, surfing, police detective who passed the law bar exam could also play beautiful music on a violin.

"Not only can he play beautiful music on a violin, but also in a bed" Kensi thought to herself. "What? Why are you thinking about that now Kensi? You are at work, so get your mind back to reality!" Kensi admonished herself.

"Well, Mr Deeks, that was very good. I have not heard anything better in a long time" Hetty said proudly.

"Yeah Deeks, that was amazing! Why did you stop playing the violin?" said Callen.

"My mom. I really only played it for her. Music was a way for both of us to escape the demons of how my dad was treating us. That time together when she was teaching me was our time, a special time. After I shot dad, and he was put away and then mom got sick and died, I never felt great about the violin again. It was too painful to even look at it and the thought of playing …..was just way too much for me to face" Deeks replied.

A loud and piercing whistle came over the railing. "We have a case! Oh Deeks, wow that was pretty awesome dude!" Eric called.

"That was beautiful Deeks. Your place tonight?" Kensi whispered in his ear, on the way up the stairs to the tech room.

"Shall I bring a violin?" Deeks cheekily asked with a grin.

"No need, I figure you don't always need a musical instrument to make beautiful music!" Kensi retorted.


End file.
